


Khaleesi

by Welsper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: They had woken the dragon.





	Khaleesi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



Walking towards the throne room felt like a dream. A nightmare. Heartsbane hung heavily at his side as Jorah trekked through the mix of snow and ash on the ground. He didn’t startle as Drogon emerged from underneath a pile and mustered him. Jorah was so used to Dany’s child now he could feel him whenever he was near too. The dragon made a low, almost sad noise and sunk down again.

Jorah was fond of the dragons too, but he knew his grief over the dead ones was not as deep as that of Drogon and Dany. They had seen their child and brother shot down over King’s Landing by the ballistas mounted on the walls and Euron’s ships.

It had broken them. And so they had broken King’s Landing.

The screams of thousands of burnt men, women and children still rang in Jorah’s ears. And he too, had born arms against already surrendered soldiers. Side by side with Grey Worm, they had carved a bloody path through the ranks as Dany laid waste to the city. A city she had come to protect. Now, she would rule over ghosts.

He watched her glide her fingers over the throne.

Dany turned around and Jorah _flinched_ at her expression. There was a big smile on her face, almost child-like. 

Jorah’s heart burst and splintered into a thousand pieces as he recognized the look on Dany’s face. The bright smile, the wide-blown eyes. The sheer _glee_. Not understanding what she wanted wasn’t going to happen.

It was the same look Viserys had worn on his face moments before Drogo had crowned him. The madness had taken her. Broken by the grief of losing two of her children, Missandei and finally realizing that Westeros hadn’t waited for her to save her.

“Ser Jorah!”

In mere moments, she was by his side and threw her arms around him.

“We finally won! I love you! I did not notice before.. but when you were dying in my arms, I knew you were the only one I ever wanted. For all those years, you have been by my side,” Dany rambled and hugged him tightly. She sighed happily as she cuddled up to him and Jorah could not help but wrap his arms around her.

“Be my king, Ser Jorah. Build the new world with me,” she offered and Jorah ached for it. To be by Daenerys’ side as she meted out justice, her justice. Whether it was deserved or not. To turn a blind eye to all her cruelty, so long as she would love him.

“Khaleesi… you cannot build a world by burning it down,” Jorah said quietly.

“Look around you.” Jorah held out his hand and watched the ash pile up in his palm. He held it towards Dany.

“Once you imprisoned your own blood to let one child rest in peace. And now… Do you realize what you did? You burned children, Dany. Their mothers with them. Their fathers. The city was _yours_.”

Dany smiled again and leaned up. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and Jorah hated himself for answering the gentle gesture.

“They were _traitors_.”

“They surrendered! Daenerys, come to your senses! This isn’t the Khaleesi I know!”

Jorah was shouting now, his hands a tight grip on Dany’s shoulders.

“The one I love.”

She still smiled. It was unnerving.

“Then stay with me, Jorah. Be my senses. As you always have been. Let us be one, Ser Jorah… make me yours and I shall make you mine _._ ”

With a surprising strength for her small frame, Dany pushed him back. Jorah staggered and fell on his back. Dany climbed into his lap, feral hunger and madness in her eyes.

“A khal and a khaleesi should make love under the sky,” she whispered as she peeled herself out of her pants and smallclothes. It would have been an easy thing for Jorah to throw her off, but he could not bring himself to it, gripped by fear and terror and love of this woman.

He hated himself for how his body responded. He knew this wasn’t what Dany would have wanted, not like this, not in the falling ashes of burnt children. With the throne she had fought for so desperately overseeing their tangled bodies, the one from which she had wanted to rule justly once. It was grotesque.

But his cock was hard and he groaned when his Khaleesi sank down on him with a pleasured whimper.

“Touch me, Ser Jorah”, Dany whispered hoarsely as she rode him as fiercely as she rode her dragon. Jorah’s hands wandered over her dress, tore at the leather and freed her chest. He inhaled sharply as he settled his hands on her soft breasts and felt her heartbeat under them. It was like drums. Wardrums that would beat for her as she conquered the rest of Westeros, and in time, the world.

The stallion who mounts the world. It had not been Drogo. It had not been poor little Rhaego.

It was Daenerys Stormborn. She was the pale mare that would bring terror and destruction to the world. A reign of fire and blood and all would bow before her. If they would not kneel, they would perish. And even should they kneel, if they displeased the dragon, they might yet die.

Jorah could not let it happen. He would not.

As he felt himself nearing his climax, he reached for Heartsbane by his side, unsheathing it slowly. If Dany noticed, she did not say anything. There was a look of desperation and lust in her eyes that made Jorah weep. Ferociously, he met her thrusts, pushing inside her welcoming warmth. His body and heart betrayed his mind, he did not want this, he should not want this. Not like this. To be with her, it was all he had ever wanted, and now that he had it, all he could taste was the ash in his mouth.

His poor Khaleesi. She had been too good for this world. A world that had broken a girl that had been destined for greatness.

And so Jorah would show her a better one. Like Balerion had returned as Drogon, in time, Dany would return to a world that would accept her.

The gods be willing, Jorah would be with her again.

As they both seized up in their orgasm, Jorah drove Heartsbane through Dany’s chest from behind. Her beautiful eyes widened in shock, then closed slowly. Jorah spent herself inside her as she clenched down on him in her death throes. He drove the sword deeper and gasped out when it finally pushed into his own heart.

A knight should die with his queen.


End file.
